


Of protographs and nighttime

by thetruecap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Feelings Realization, Forget about the end of the world, Jack is too sweet, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam is teaching Jack mundane activities, Slow Burn, everyone is happy, no bad things, nothing bad happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruecap/pseuds/thetruecap
Summary: The one where Sam and Jack are cute.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Of protographs and nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shoot, my first English work. It's so bad-written, I'm so sorry. It's nearly midnight and I am so tired of working at this aaaah. But, when you omit all the errors (and there are lots of them), it can be really... Nice? At least I like to call it 'nice'.
> 
> No beta because I have no one to do it. Soo... Enjoy!

Sam wasn't stupid.  
He knew he was a goner ever since the beginning.

At first, both him and Dean thought that the fondness he felt for Jack had its source in similarities between them. Of course, Sam saw his younger self in Jack: both doomed by fate but fighting against that, both innocent and seeing good in people. And it was true that those things had guided him to be the one taking care of Jack. He couldn't just ignore the constant protect protect protect he heard in his head every time he looked at younger boy.  
He loved showing him new things, telling him his childhood stories and teaching him about all the creatures they had encountered. Jack was so eager to learn everything he could, he always listened carefully to every thing Sam was talking about and looked at him like he was some kind of a hero. Sam didn't feel like a Superman and Jack always commented on that statement with 'You're not him because he doesn't exist. But you do and you save the world.'

Sometimes Sam wanted to cry as he had never had someone who adored him so endlessly.

The more time they spent together, the more maturity Sam saw in Jack. He knew that, as a nefilim, the boy was already born as a young adult. The reason why he sometimes acted like a child was his lack of knowledge about human behaviours.  
So Sam taught him everything. They read books together, did a lot of research on current situation with multiple universes problem and trained Jack's powers as well as self-defence.  
But Sam also wanted to introduce Jack to more mundane activities, such as cooking, watching movies and, long forgotten between all monsters and saving world stuff, photography. He liked that part the most as he could look back while browsing old photos; he realised that year by year there were fewer of them. Jack, seeing his sadness, promised Sam to fix the situation and do as many pictures as he could. 

And he did.

As soon as he learned how to make photos, he made tons of Sam's portraits, mostly without his knowledge. One of them captured his smile when he was looking at younger man being so excited by his new skill. That particular picture kept bugging Sam for many days. Whenever he got a few minutes to himself, he liked to recall that situation and think about their smiles and their happiness. Many times that memory lulled him to sleep, the sound of Jack's laugh ringing in his head.  
Sam realised that it was easier for him to sleep peacefully, now that he had someone to talk to about all the weird and hard stuff. He knew Dean was always there for him, but at the same time - Dean wouldn't hold his hand, wouldn't smile at him so softly and wouldn't bake him healthy cupcakes with smiling faces on them.  
Sometimes, he heard Jack walking around the bunker at night. He knew that younger man found it hard to sleep through the whole night; thoughts about Kelly and his biological father kept him awake more often than not. So they invented their own system - whenever Sam found Jack somewhere in the bunker, obviously tired but not being able to sleep, he would take him to his room and laid with him, talking untill they both fell asleep.

Something had to be off, he thought. It was too simple, too peaceful. So simple and peaceful that it made him tense whether Dean looked at him.

And then one day it hit him.


End file.
